


Cuddles and Carrots

by Unoriginal_name



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, Love, You can really tell I'm British from this lmao, i think thats it, it has descriptions of blood and cuts, its pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_name/pseuds/Unoriginal_name
Summary: Florence and Neville had been together for 3 months. Everyone was happy for them, although the Commissioner was salty that he couldn’t get rid of Neville now. And, of course, the whole island knew about them.
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker, Floreville - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Cuddles and Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If you didn't read the tags, this has minor descriptions of blood, that's why its rated teens and up. Also, I had no idea what to put for the title, so its kinda vague

Florence and Neville had been together for 3 months. Everyone was happy for them, although the Commissioner was salty that he couldn’t get rid of Neville now. And, of course, the whole island knew about them. 

Florence received some judgemental looks from people for dating Neville so quickly after Patrice’s death, but they soon stopped once they realised how much she loved Neville. But she figured that a relationship was what she needed, something to distract her. Of course, she was still grieving, but Neville helped. He didn’t mind taking things slow and stepped carefully around the topic of him. They would go to Patrice’s grave every weekend and give him flowers, as a sign of respect and that she still missed him.

The pair had started watching a crime detective show on Netflix, and it had started to be a nightly occurring that they would sit down together and watch the show, with a few customary cuddles here and there. As Neville cleared away the plates from dinner, Florence went over to the tv and turned it on, clicking the option for Netflix. 

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the kitchen area of the shack, and Florence raced over to find a slumped over Neville and blood dribbling out from his temple. She quickly kneeled and checked to see if he was conscious, which fortunately he was. “Neville, Neville can you hear me?” he slowly nodded his head but groaned in pain.

“Ok, ok um let me just get the first aid kit, stay here.”

“It’s in my backpack, on the veranda” he slurred, and slowly attempted to stand up. Florence grabbed the first aid kit and rushed back to Neville, and eased him back down. There was dried blood surrounding the cut, but fortunately it had stopped bleeding. She slowly shook her head, but promptly found some wipes and started cleaning his wound. 

“Ow ouch Florence that hurts.”

“I know, just keep still mon amour, it will be over soon.” Florence wiped away the last of the blood and stuck a plaster on the cut. “There. All cleaned up.”  
Neville slowly stood up and Florence caught him just as he was about to topple back over.

“Thanks” He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers, the familiar tingle presenting itself on his lips. He pulled away and slightly smiled, dimples forming. 

“Right, what happened to our Netflix show?” he asked, walking up the short flight of stairs and snuggling into one of the chairs set in front of the television. 

“Just let me grab the beers alright?”

“Get some crisps as well, I’m hungry”

Florence rolled her eyes but grabbed a large bag of ready salted crisps. She plodded into the living room and dropped the bag into his lap. Neville reached out his hand and grabbed a beer from her grasp, shivering slightly from the cold. She sat down and snuggled up to his side, and Neville wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She pulled a blanket over her legs and up to Neville’s waist. He pointed the remote at the tv and presses play, the light from the screen illuminating his entranced face. 

After a few minutes, Florence could see the cogs turning in his head, trying to work out who the murderer is before the detective. He unexpectedly shouts, “I have it!” and jumps up, knocking the bag of crisps into the air.

“NEVILLE!” Florence angrily shouts, and rips the blanket from her quickly cooling legs, trying to calm him down. 

He meekly sits down, collecting a few crisps as he sinks into the chair. “Want one?” he quietly asks, trying to stay on her good side. 

“No, I don’t.”

Neville innocently opens his arms, inviting her to cuddle down into his chest. She takes the invitation, and lies down on his chest, pulling up the blanket. Florence wriggles until she’s comfortable, and happily sighs as Neville presses play on the tv. 

\----------------------------------------

After a few episodes, Florence gets up to cut some carrots and humus as a snack, quietly humming to herself as she does so. She neatly organises them on a plate, and strolls into the living room to find a curled-up Neville, fast asleep. She smiles endearingly, and presses pause on Netflix. She sits down next to him, and quickly eats the carrots and humus before setting them on the table and snuggling up behind Neville, pulling up the blanket. 

As she feels sleep approaching, she happily hums, glancing down at Neville and falling in love with him all over again. 

“Je t’aime mon amour. Je t’aime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Second fic done and dusted. As usual, please leave kudos!


End file.
